Prior testing apparatus may have a display, such as an LCD (which can be a touch screen display) and a processor unit, such as a processor board including a CPU, both built into the basic chassis. This limits the growth/expansion of the testing apparatus, and as a result, they may be rendered obsolete by advancing technology after sometimes only a few years. That is to say, as the display technology, the processor technology, test unit testing block technology, battery technology and the like, or any one of such technologies, improves the old testing apparatus must be discarded or continue to be used at the expense of not taking advantage of the newer technology, such as in the display, CPU, testing circuitry, battery etc.